


Rainy Days

by tiny_hands_hongjoong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Chan is guilty, ChanLix, Exhaustion, Fainting, Felix is sleep-deprived, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I spent all day writing this one too, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My first Stray Kids sickfic, Sickfic, This didn't go how it was meant to, Tired Felix, Vomiting, blame jyp, but it can be seen as platonic, chan is a great leader, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_hands_hongjoong/pseuds/tiny_hands_hongjoong
Summary: Rainy days were pleasant in Australia.They weren't calming at all in Korea.Felix stayed up all night, but management won't allow him to drop out of his schedule to get some much-needed sleep.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 298





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Update: this book does include Kim Woojin. He will be edited out once I get the time just in case, but please don't read this if you are uncomfortable with him being in it for the time being. I've said more in the notes at the bottom
> 
> This is kind of my first Stray Kids fanfic, so the brief description of the dorms may be inaccurate, as may be the characters. 
> 
> Please don't kill me for inaccuracies! 
> 
> P.s: I don't know if Felix actually enjoyed rainy days in Australia! I'm also not a professional on Australian weather, I just know that rainy days are less common and probably less dull than they are in England (where I live) and Korea.

The rain pattered against the windows, fell against the floor outside as it gathered into puddles, consuming the pavement into a world of damp concrete and water running through the cracks between stones. 

Felix usually loved rainy days. 

It used to rain in Australia, but never like this. The sky never used to turn grey with clouds while the world outside shut down except for the raindrops falling, the sound of their impact softened by the window pane that Felix sat beside, watching with tired eyes. 

He was sitting on his bed beside the window, holding his pillow close to him and wearing his fluffy hoodie. 

Whatever time it was, the sky was grey, but a light grey at that, so he assumed it was early morning. In a couple of hours, their schedule would start and he would have to get dressed into other clothes and walk through that freezing mess. 

Felix doesn't love this rainy day. 

It wasn't relieving like they used to be in Australia. Instead he was cold, and the heating wasn't on, and he felt empty as his tired eyes craved sleep that he forgot to have. 

Felix buried his face into his pillow, feeling the soft material comfort him slightly, settling the swirling storm that was brewing in his stomach. 

Maybe he felt nervous. 

He didn't know why, he had seen plenty of rainy days like this in Korea. But his stomach was conjuring up waves of anxiety, sending shivers through his body as he curled further in on himself. 

The light turned on, and he squinted as he glanced to the doorway, spotting a familiar outline there. 

"Oh, you're awake." It was Minho, their early riser, with a slight smile on his face as he stood in the doorway, his phone in hand - he was probably preparing to have to wake the members up with loud music or his phone flashlight. 

Alas, that wasn't necessary. 

Felix nodded, humming softly as he pressed his pillow against his chest. He could hear his voice vibrating against the fabric. 

"Could you wake up these two? I'll wake the others." Minho said, keeping his voice quiet as Felix nodded in acknowledgement. 

Minho left from his spot in the doorway, and Felix glanced over at the two members in his room, both fast asleep. He didn't want to wake them up, they looked so peaceful. 

His tired eyes were begging him for just an extra few minutes, so he lay down and cuddled his pillow close to him, deciding he would wake them up later. 

-

It had probably been more than just 5 or 10 minutes, but Felix didn't want to open his eyes. He could feel his fingertips pressing against his cold mattress, and his pillow against his chest, he was aware but not awake. 

Just a few more minutes. 

"Felix. Come on, wake up." Even when it was said in English, he didn't want to listen to it. He was sleep deprived and it was beginning to show, as he wrapped his arms around his pillow again. 

"Felix-" He rolled over and curled up, ignoring the persistent voice, though the volume of it wasn't doing any good for his head, which was beginning to ache with a dull pulse. 

Felix sat up on the final call of his name, but didn't open his eyes yet. He kept them sealed shut, just gaining his balance before he faced the world. He became suddenly aware of the hand on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes to find all of the other members there. 

If they were watching him sleep, he was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable under their gazes because of it. Chan was closest to him, and it was his hand resting on his shoulder. 

"Felix… is something wrong?" 

Was something wrong? 

He drew his knees to his chest and shook his head, resting it on his pillow. 

"No… just cold." He felt himself nearly shiver at just the mention of the word. He needed sleep. 

He almost fell asleep again, sitting up, but Chan patted his shoulder and brought him back to his senses. Well, only slightly. 

"Felix… are you feeling alright? You don't look so good." Woojin asked, and Felix's brain took some time to comprehend the Korean sentence. Apparently his bilinguality was failing him. Woojin reached over to place his hand on Felix's forehead, and the younger flinched at the feeling of Woojin's cold hand. 

"I'm fine," He insisted, but his scratchy voice said otherwise. "Why is everyone watching me?" He spoke in English, the cogs in his brain moving too slow to comprehend a different language. 

Everything felt slow, if he was honest. Outside the window, it looked like time had stopped completely. All of the members continued to watch him, and it was unsettling. 

His eyelids drooped, he couldn't keep them open for any longer.  
"Can I… can I sleep? Please?" He wasn't sure if they heard his question, with it being muffled by his pillow, but he was already drifting off without having to wait for an answer. 

-

"Is he sick?" 

"I think so. He was really warm." 

"He looked cold though?" 

"I already called management. They said it's not serious and we should wake him up." 

"I don't want him to pass out in practice. We all need to keep an eye on him." 

"Guys?" His own voice was quiet. They didn't hear him, they were standing in the hallway instead, too far away to hear his pitiful voice. 

It was so cold. He shivered uncontrollably, feeling like he's just been thrown into a pond of ice water. His skin was sticky and his muscles were weak, he didn't even want to stand up to reach the others. 

He slipped rather ungracefully onto the floor, preparing himself to lose all of his remaining dignity if he decided to crawl to them instead. Though, just the thud that he made when he hit the floor was enough to draw their attention. 

"Hey, what's up?" 

His dinner from last night, that's what's up, and he was trying his best to keep himself from throwing up on anyone without warning. Apparently falling out of bed wasn't the best solution when he was trying to 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 nausea, not encourage it. 

"Nothing." He muttered, feeling lonely without his pillow to cuddle. By the sounds of it, he needed to be up and ready soon anyway, so he was going to have to leave his pillow behind. He felt like a traitor, after all that his pillow had done for him. 

"Do you think you could get up and come to practice with us?" Chan asked softly, and Woojin protested before Felix could. 

"I don't want him coming to practice. He has a fever, we have to keep him here." 

"I know," said Chan, massaging his temples worriedly, "But that's what we've been told to do. I don't get asked for my better judgement anymore." 

Felix briefly listened to the conversation, frowning at the thought of going to practice. He didn't want this. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, maybe just to prove to them that he couldn't go to practice, but Chan woke him up again. 

Felix could see the guilt in his eyes. Of course he didn't want to force his members into practice, who would? Felix sighed and nodded, letting Chan and Woojin lift him to his feet as he attempted to support his own weight. 

-

He was miserable all the way to practice, leaning on Seungmin, holding onto Changbin's arm, wrapping his other arm around his abdomen. He felt worse now that he was out in the cold weather, his legs trembling and his nose stinging and probably turning pink. 

The walk lasted so long, drawing out his patience, like trying to stretch time into many, pain-filled minutes. The weather was cold, biting his skin so painfully, but he was undeniably warm. His skin was boiling and he hadn't even gotten to practice yet. 

Felix felt too weak when they arrived at practice. Dancing just wasn't an option for his exhausted body. You know when people say that you can just push through on pure determination? He can't. They set their bags to one side and discussed their plan for today, and he completely zoned out for a few minutes until he was reminded to get into his position. 

He didn't even know what song they were starting with. 

The music played too loudly for his liking. He was too focused on trying not to collapse or throw up that he didn't even try to do the choreography. How can they expect him to dance when he could barely stand? 

He got a brief complaint from the choreographer saying that he wasn't trying hard enough, which probably seemed true because he was just standing in the middle of the practice room and not even attempting the choreo. 

He just wanted to sleep. 

He needed it so badly, why was it being denied from him? 

Felix didn't realise he was sinking to the floor until he hit it with a loud thud. 

For a second, everything was quiet. It was the best moment of silence he had felt all day. 

And then there were voices everywhere. The sounds crawled underneath his skin, making him shiver and shake with the unbearable amount of noise. The voices hurt. 

He just wanted them to stop. 

He wanted to go to sleep and wake up perfectly fine, not feeling feverish and nauseous. 

But that didn't happen, so Felix was stuck in his dreadful situation, on the floor of the practice room, surrounded by voices that he couldn't pull apart from each other. 

His eyelids were so heavy. His stomach lurched painfully. Suddenly he was holding someone's hand, and someone else was holding his shoulders, and another person wrapped their arm around his waist and they all hoisted him to his feet. 

Felix wrapped his arms around his abdomen again, dreading the worst as he watched the room spin. It spun increasingly faster, gaining speed and making him feel like he was on an endless loop-the-loop rollercoaster despite standing completely still with arms supporting him on either side. 

Something began to rise up his throat, burning and bubbling up in his stomach until he leaned over and gagged, a stream of vomit falling from his mouth and onto the floor. There was no warning as the next round came, forcing more vomit up his throat as it joined the rest in a puddle on the floor. 

It was disgusting to look at, making him heave again but nothing came up. He was shivering despite his burning skin, and he was quickly pulled out of the practice room and down a corridor. The walls flew past him in a flurry of plain colours, until he was pushed into the bathroom and put in a stall as he coughed and spluttered, leaning over the toilet bowl in front of him to force another stream of acidic liquid into the porcelain bowl. 

He was aware of the arms wrapped around his own, holding him protectively against someone's chest. His head hung weakly over the toilet bowl, and he sneezed, more painfully than he would have expected. 

This stomach ache would be the death of him. 

When there was nothing left in his stomach, he leaned back against the person behind him, their chest nice and cool against his warm back. Even through the thick layers of his hoodie, he could feel the relaxing coldness of their skin. 

His breathing was heavy and strained, and he didn't hear the words that were being spoken to him. He was definitely zoning out, just resting his head back on their shoulder instead of listening to them. 

"I wanna go home." Felix complained, tucking his head into the crook of their neck. He spoke in English again, his Korean failing him. 

"We will. We're getting you home soon, okay?" It was Chan's voice. He needed more of that comforting tone, of Chan's breath against his shoulder. 

"Wanna go home now." Felix protested, crawling onto Chan's lap and wincing at the loud noise as Chan reached out and flushed the toilet. 

"We are, Lixie. I'm going to help you up, okay?"  
"Okay." Felix closed his eyes, trying to lift his arms so that Chan could lift him up by his waist. His whole body felt heavy, like it was being pulled down by magnets, but Chan seemed to lift him up with ease. 

He swayed when he came to his feet, and he leaned on Chan for support. He still wanted to curl up from the pain in his stomach, but he figured he could last a little longer, as long as it meant that he could go back to his bed and fall asleep. 

His eyes remained closed as he relied heavily on Chan, hearing questions being thrown around as soon as they left the bathroom. His head still ached, pulsing unsteadily and making him wince when he heard the others speaking worriedly. 

"Talk when we get home. I'm tired." Felix mumbled, leaning into Chan's side and seeking warmth now that he was shivering rather than sweating. 

They waited for one of the company's cars to show up outside of the building, and it transported them back to the dorms. It was far too cold to walk there, and it meant that Felix could rest in the car. He watched as rain pattered on the window, the running drops soothing him into a peaceful sleep. 

He was woken up briefly when they got there, and guided to his room. He almost fell over several times on the way there, the ground seeming too close when he looked down. They led him inside their dorm and he was almost fast asleep as soon as he got into his room. 

He snuggled into his hoodie sleepily, trying to inhale the comforting scent, but instead he just sniffed quietly. So now his nose was blocked and his headache was not going down, but at least he was sitting on his own bed, drifting back to sleep with something warm and cuddly behind him. 

He realised that it was Chan. 

He leaned back against Chan's chest for the second time that day, this time feeling slightly better as his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it?
> 
> Did I do anything wrong? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: because of the Woojin situation, I have removed Woojin from the tags and I may be removing him from this oneshot once I get the chance, since I don't want there to be any confusion about people thinking I support what he did. I know that it hasn't been confirmed, but I'd rather believe a victim and then support Woojin if it was false, than support him now and push away a real victim. Thanks for reading, I hope you're all well :) I will edit the story once I get the time


End file.
